Project Freelancer
Project Freelancer was a research program set up to study skilled agents with experimental A.I. and is central to the Red vs. Blue universe. Project Overview Project Freelancer is a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with AI implantsRed vs Blue: Reconstruction in order to win the war with the Covenant.Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Season Five. The main mission of Project Freelancer, as said by F.I.L.S.S., is to ensure the survival of humanity in a hostile galaxy. While the Red and Blue armies are fighting each other, in what is a massive experimental simulation, Freelancers are competent enough for actual conflict with the Covenant. Their designation as Freelancer would appear to be only a ploy to further fool the Red and Blue soldiers, as every Freelancer to appear in Red vs. Blue either still abides by the objective of, or still takes orders from a superior of, subsidiary of, or directly from those who trained them, with the exception of Agent Maine (The Meta). It is unknown if the Meta is acting on its own volition or if its actions are driven by its numerous implants. As a result of the Meta's actions, the program was shut down after the events of Reconstruction. Personnel Project Staff The Director The Counselor Project Agents: Freelancers Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after 49 of the 50 states of the United States of America, excluding Florida. *Agent/NAME - Assigned A.I. - Assigned Ability *Alabama *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado *Connecticut - N/A - Holographic Projection *Delaware *Georgia - Unknown *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine - Sigma (by Carolina) - Unknown *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York - Delta - Healing Unit *North CarolinaA Freelancer Agent has been identified as "Carolina"; however, it has not been indicated whether she was North Carolina or South Carolina. - Sigma (originally) - Speed Unit/Camouflage *North Dakota - Theta - Domed Energy Shield *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Carolina - Sigma (originally) - Speed Unit/Camouflage *South Dakota - N/A - Domed Energy Shield *Tennessee *Texas/ALLISON - Omega - Cloaking Unit *Utah - N/A - Domed Energy Shield *Vermont *Virginia *Washington/DAVID - Epsilon - EMP Wave *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming/REGINALD - Gamma - Time Distortion Unit Simulation Troopers Red Team *Staff Sergeant "Sarge" *Private First Class Dick Simmons *Private Franklin Delano Donut *Private Walter Henderson *Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter GrifOriginally a private, Grif was promoted to Staff Sergeant when Sarge went AWOL; he was "demoted" by Agent Washington as one of Sarge's conditions to assisting the freelancer. It is unknown if his current rank was ever officially recorded. *Lieutenant Max Gain *Burke *Dellario *Phil *Tubbs *Red Zealot Blue Team *Captain Butch Flowers *Lieutenant Miller *Private First Class Lavernius Tucker *Private Michael J. Caboose *Private Leonard L. Church *Private Jimmy *Private Jones *Private Mickey *Private Kaikaina Grif Freelancer Leaderboard The Freelancer Leaderboard is a ranking system table that displays the stats of the top eight (previously six) ranking Freelancers. It plays a major role in Seasons 9 and 10 of Red vs. Blue, having a lasting effect on the Freelancers and their views towards the Project and the Director. Leaderboard Rankings The Twins #Carolina #York #Wyoming #South Dakota #North Dakota #Washington Realignment #Carolina #York #Wyoming #North Dakota #South Dakota #Washington Planning the Heist #Carolina #Wyoming #Maine #North Dakota #Washington #York Whole Lot of Shaking #Tex #Carolina #York #Maine #Washington #North Dakota Season 10: Episode 6 #Tex #Carolina #York #Wyoming #North Dakota #Washington #Maine #South Dakota Known AIs *Alpha, Never given to an Agent. Status: Inactive, confirmed by Burnie Burns in his Jenga Jam interview. *Gamma given to Freelancer Wyoming. Attribute: Deceit. Salvaged by the Meta. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on through Epsilon. *Delta given to Freelancer York. Attribute: Logic, Acquired by Freelancer South, then Caboose, and finally captured by the Meta. Status: Inactive, but lives on as a memory through Epsilon. *Epsilon given to Freelancer Washington, Attribute: Memory, At Command, discovered by Wash and Church. Status: Active, escaped from the EMP and is currently in the form of Epsilon-Church. *Sigma originally given to Freelancer Carolina, soon given to Freelancer Maine , Attribute: Creativity. Status: Destroyed in EMP explosion, but lives on as a memory in Epsilon-Church *Theta given to Freelancer North Dakota, Attribute: Empathy. Salvaged by the Meta. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on through Epsilon. *Omega given to Freelancer Tex, Attribute: Rage. Possessed everyone at Blood Gulch except Tucker and Sister, then returned to Tex. After crash landing in Valhalla, salvaged by the Meta. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on through Epsilon. Trivia *It is implied that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program seen in the Halo franchise, novels and Halo Legends, given that all Freelancers and Spartans were stripped of their real names and given codenames; although the Spartans' first names were retained and given service tags along with them. (e.g John-117) **Another point that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program is that both Freelancers and Spartans are given special abilities. While the Freelancers received Armor Enhancements (e.g York's Healing Unit and North's Domed Energy Shield) and A.I.s, the Spartans received Augmentation enhancements/Procedures and the MJOLNIR Armor to improve their reflexes, speed, strength, durability and agility. *There are only forty-nine states - therefore, at maximum, only forty-nine Freelancer agents, as a result of the apparent destruction of Florida. *It is revealed in the episode Restraining Orders that Freelancers don't get paid overtime, as Doc reveals that he does, much to Washington's surprise. See Also Notes References Category:Freelancer Category:Teams